Liam Payne OneShot
by stolemyheart-louistomlinson
Summary: Liam Payne is finally ready to express his love to the lovely Miss Katie, OneShot.


**'The Girl of My Dreams' **

_This is a oneshot for Katie, this oneshot was inspired by the song 'Cold Coffee' by Ed Sheeran. Everybody follow Katie on Tumblr ! .com :)_

I couldn't help but smile with happiness as I finished off my cup of coffee and setting it down on the cold kitchen bench. Today was the day I was going to tell **her **that I loved her, after two years of being _just _'the friend' I was finally going to express my true feelings for Katie, the only girl I actually felt a connection with.

I closed my eyes and pictured her face in my mind, I could just visualise her slender frame standing before me, she would be looking up at me with those big green eyes that visited my dreams every single night, the long locks of her brown hair let down to cover her shoulders freely, I could just see her lips lift upwards slightly at the corners before she smiled that radiant breathtaking smile up at me with mischief dancing in her eyes.

My eyes opened with surprise as I heard the chime of the doorbell ring, she was here. I quickly combed a shaky hand through my tousled brown curls before making my way over towards the front door and opening it to be greeted with the smiling green eyed beauty that I desired with all my heart.

"Hey Liam!" she greeted cheerfully before pulling me into a hug, letting my arms wound themselves around her small frame to return the heartfelt hug with just as much happiness running through my veins.

"Hey Katie" I replied back with happiness.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked curiously after she had pulled back from me.

"Let's go for a walk?" I suggested with a hopeful smile as I rocked nervously back and forth.

"OK" she agreed without questioning me instead taking my hand into her own and leading me outside of my house effortlessly.

I liked the feel of my hand grasping onto her much smaller one, it made me feel so many emotions, her touch brightened up my mood noticably. I glanced over at her sneakily from the corner of my eye and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked today, she was wearing a white long sleeved top that was tucked into light blue wash skinny jeans that accentuated her long legs, a long silver necklace adorned her neck - it was the necklace I'd bought her for her birthday last year, I looked down slightly to see that she was wearing dark grey boots with a small heel on them. Well that explains why she looked slightly taller than usual.

I brought my gaze back up to her delicate face to be met with those emerald green eyes gazing back into my eyes, I was too caught up in her eyes to register the fact that we had stopped near an unoccupied park, I was mesmerised by how beautiful she was, her beauty was utterly breath-taking and matched her good-natured personality.

I couldn't help but bring my hands up to caress both sides of her face before leaning down slowly with the full intentions of kissing Katie, the girl of my dreams.

"Liam..." she whispered lowly whilst licking her lips nervously as she looked down at my own descending lips.

I stopped just as our lips brushed against eachother lightly, I looked into her eyes with newfound confidence shooting up my spine as I confessed to her, "I should have told you this ages ago but I love you Katie"

I was surprised in a good way when her hands wrapped themselves around my neck and her lips pressed against mine perfectly with ease. I wound my arms around her waist tightly so that our bodies were pressed up against eachother aswell. I smiled into _our _first kiss, her lips felt soft against my own, this had to be the best day of my life so far. We pulled back after our lungs demanded that we get oxygen back into our systems, I opened my eyes as I tried to catch my breat to see her doing the same but her face was flushed red and she had a small smile placed on her face.

"I've loved you from day one Liam" she confessed shyly.

I pulled her into another tight hug to show her how much her words really meant to me, knowing that the girl I loved reciprocated my feelings meant the world to me and I couldn't help but grin like a maniac at the thought of spending the rest of my life with the most beautiful girl in the world and that girls name was Katie.

_The girl of my dreams._

**Author Note: **I'd just like to say, that I really enjoyed writing this :) This is my first ever one-shot including Liam Payne with the amazing miss Katie that requested it :) I'm doing one-shots to help me with my writing skills, so if anyone would like an one-shot with one of the boys from One Direction, please contact me via. Tumblr (stolemyheart-louistomlinson).


End file.
